The Boy Of Ice
by AneresMelac
Summary: AU, ChessShipping. On her pokemon adventure, White finds a strange boy in Giant Chasm. Now, with a new friends, they need to find the mysterious forces of black and white that's consuming Unova! Will White and her new friend Black get consumed? Or will they reunite the forces with what they're looking for? And just what is with Black's past? This has been given to BlueRedRose23!
1. Chapter 1

**The Boy Of Ice**

**Aneres: Me and my need to fangirl about this couple. Its chessshipping. Anyways, Melacs telling me to say the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the pokemon, characters or anything unless I say otherwise. Crimson belongs to MarcosPsychic from deviantart! see you in the authors note!**

My name is White Touko. I'm a pokemon trainer traveling Unova with my best friends, Bianca and Cheren. At the time, we were sitting down in the home of a lady who said she wanted to warn us about the Giant Chasm, which my friends and I were camping in front of. She had given us hot chocolate to warm up, since the Chasm is freezing cold at this time.

" There's a legend that's been in this town since before I was born. Long ago, when Reshiram and Zekrom were split in two, a meteor fell from the sky, creating a giant hole. None of the townsfolk regarded it as odd at the time. But they were sorely mistaken. At night, a monster would come from the hole, bringing a chilling wind and eat people and pokemon. Thats how this town got the rule, ' no going outside at night,' No one wants to be eaten by the monster." she told us. I shudderd at the story, while Bianca looked around with unease and Cheren frowned.

" What does it have to do with Giant Chasm?" he questioned the lady. " Everything. That monster lives there to this very day." she shooed was out of her house and we started walking back to our campsite. " I don't believe it. No pokemon can do that." Cheren said stubbornly. I shifted a little. " Well, that's the only possible explanation-" "White, its just an ice type, like Cryogonal. Besides. you need an ice type to have an upper hand against Iris in your gym battle tomorrow. So go catch it." Cheren told me. I whimpered. " But a Cryogonal doesn't eat people!" I told him. " It's probably a folk tale so people don't sneak out at night." He responded.

I glared at him. " Well, I'm sleeping in town." Bianca said, frightened from what we heard. I was about to agree, when Cheren spoke up. " White, just go in the Chasm and catch a Cryogonal. If you can, then I'll respect the elder's 'legend'." he challenged. Of course, I didn't want to, but I never back down from a challenge. I nodded, determined to meet his terms. I packed my things quickly and walked towards the Chasm entrance. " Good luck, White!" they both told me before walking into town. I took a few deep breathes to calm my nerves and stepped inside. I was hit with a freezing breeze and I shivered. It was freezing in here! Why, why, why did I agree to this?

In the town, Bianca and Cheren had their rooms booked and were exploring around. They had 2 hours until White was due to be back from the Giant Chasm. " Cheren, wasn't it dangerous to send White there? I mean, that monster might eat her too!" Bianca said worriedly about her friend. Cheren looked at her. " There is no monster in Giant Chasm!" Cheren told her. " I beg to differ." Both trainers turned to see a boy with black hair, pale skin and blood red eyes. He wore dark red gloves, a grey jacket, a shirt the same color as his gloves, black shorts that went to his knees with red on the sides, and red and black sneakers.

Cheren was the first to speak up after the appearance of the boy. " What do you mean?" he looked at the boy with suspicion. The boy shook his head. " There is a monster there. It's an ice type dragon by the name of Kyurem. From what I've heard, it still does eat pokemon and people who enter the Chasm at sun down." He informed them. Bianca gasped. " No! That means Whites in trouble!" she panicked. Cheren sighed and rub his temples. " Who are you anyways?" He said irritably. " I'm Crimson. As for you two?" he asked them. " I'm Bianca, and he's Cheren." she introduced. Crimson nodded. " Well then Bianca, Cheren, we better get to the Chasm and save your friend." All three nodded and started running.

At The Same Time, In The Giant Chasm

I walked deeper slowly, jumping whenever I heard a sound. The only pokemon I did meet were cave based pokemon, Boldore, Swoobat, and the occasional Cubcoo. But not a single Cryogonal. I rub my arms with my hands to warm them up, but it's way too cold. I stopped moving when an ear shattering roar echos through the room. Why did I let my pride get to me. Surrounding me were Beartics, all looking extremely irritated. I tremble, having a bad feeling about what was going to happen. Any sudden movements to release any of my pokemon would make me a goner. So I tried to stay still, praying to Arceus that they wouldn't attack me and just go away.

Sadly... That wasn't the case. Instead the biggest Beartic lunged at me. I ran away from it as his claws got wedged in the patch of ground where I just was. I kept running until I couldn't hear any trace of the angry bears. I sat down and shivered, wanting to leave so badly. A voice, deep and soft rang out from above me. " Are you hurt?" It sounded male. I looked around and whispered. " I'm fine.. Where are you?" The voice chuckled. " Look up." I raised my head and widened my eyes. Sitting on the top of a rock pillar was a boy, who surprisingly, didn't seem the least bit cold.

He looked my age, with brown hair the went to his chin, along with pale skin that was almost white, with brown eyes. He wore a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath, along with long black pants and red shoes with small bits of black. He looked down at me with a small smile on his face. " It's not often that this place gets visitors.." he told me. I shakily stood up and tilted my head. " Wait.. You live here?" I asked, shocked. He nodded and pushed himself off the pillar, landing in front of me. I gasped. If anyone I knew, or even me, would've done that, I was sure they'd sprain their ankles. But this boy didn't even flinch. " When I was a few days old, Kyurem found me and raised me." He told me. I frowned. Kyurem? That's not a pokemon I've ever heard of. He shrugged at my expression. " Not many people come here because the legend of Kyurem frightens them. So either you've never heard it, or your not afraid." He mumbled. I froze, again.

"Wait... Kyurem is the monster that ATE people and pokemon?!" I asked loudly. In the back of my head, I heard a voice, sounding male and middle aged. ' Ate? Thats absurd! I haven't harmed a human or pokemon for centuries. All the humans and pokemon who entered here froze to death. I didn't touch them.' the voice told me, sounding disgusted. I jerked my head around, trying to find the voices owner. When I did, I was shocked. Behind me was a giant dragon, the body dark grey, with a sort of ice armor, with two wing like appendages arching out. It had glowing yellow eyes and a small strek of yellow on it's forehead.

Kyurem spoke again. ' It's either you are really brave, or really stupid.' it chuckled. I felt my face turn read and I finally unfroze. " What?! Am not!" I growled at the icy dragon. ' Or... maybe the boys friend invited you? That is like her.. Trying to get the boy to have more than one friend..' it mumbled, more to itself. " Um.. K-kyurem? Who's 'the boy'?" I asked it carefully. It looked at him, its blank eyes showing confusion. ' The boy is the one behind you. His name is Black.' I nodded, happy to know mystery boy had a name. Until a familiar high pitched voice rang out. " White! Run! The monsters coming out!" Bianca's voice yelled, making me jerk backwards and stumble into Blacks arms, who caught me, his face showing confusion as Bianca, Cheren and a boy clad in red and black came running towards us. Oh, they were surprised when they saw me two feet away from the supposed 'monster' and being held by a boy.

**Aneres: if theres anything you don't understand about the story, ask! Its the first story from me, so I hope you enjoy it! If theres any mistakes, TELL ME PLEASE! **

**Black: O-O; um.. chill? See you guys soon! I know for a fact she wont upload another chapter until 1 person reviews. That's it ^^;**


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy Of Ice

**Aneres: I GOT A REVIEW! * starts bouncing around***

**White: um... she'll answer it at the bottom in the chapter.. o.o**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon... or the characters, but.. um.. I don't own anything but the plot? Opal belongs to lilacscanbeblue on deviantart!**

Away from the madness of the Giant Chasm, a girl was walking towards it, holding a basket. Her name was Opal. She was 15, with long black hair ending at her waist. dark brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a dark blue sweatshirt, blue skinny jeans and brown combats boots. A large black dog with bits of red and bone like objects on its head and back was walking besides her. " Hey Houndoom? Do you think Black will like what we made for him?" she asked her pokemon, named Flare, curiously. Flare nodded, knowing her trainers friend would like the meal they made him. Everyday at around 7 o'clock, when the townsmen went to bed, Opal and Flare would deliver a meal to Black, a boy they found in the Chasm a few months ago.

Opal smiled and continued walking, until the chilling breeze hit them as they entered the Chasm. They heard voices calling out, one high pitched, female, one meduim pitched, male, one stuttering voice, female. Not to mention the roaring of a dragon. Both of them looked at each other before walking faster. When they gathered into the area that the small girl's friend was they saw four other people. They hid and listened to the conversation.

" B-bianca? Cheren? What are you doing here?" White asked, shocked at her friends sudden appearance, slowly standing up. The blond quickly spoke. " Crimson told us that a dragon by the name of Kyurem lived here! We have to get out of here before it eats us!" the girl yelled, frightful of the icy dragon standing behind her best friend and a boy she didn't know. Kyurem growled. ' Eat? What nonsense!' Cheren spoke up. " How else can you explain the disapearances?" he said, more calm than the blond girl besides him. The boy spoke up softly. " They froze to death. " he said quietly. Cheren, Bianca and Crimson frowned in confuison.

White spoke up again. " Kyurem won't hurt us you guys.. We're going to be safe." she said rationaly. The other three trainers nodded as introductions were made. Opal cautiously stepped out of her hiding place and examined the people surrounding Black. " Um.. Hi?" she said softly, holding the basket by her side. " Hello Opal. Here again?" Black said jokingly. That was one of the only times Opal didn't have a doubt that he was human. " O-of course!" she replied before walking towards him and the dragon, placing the basket on the ground. Houndoom glared at the other trainers, practically daring them to say something rude, or do something horrible. Opal stepped back. " So.. Um. there should be enough food in there for the others.. I'd better get going! See you later Black!" she waved at the brunet and ran off, her houndoom on her heels.

Crimson frowned. " Who was that?" he asked the others. White shrugged. " Her name's Opal. She comes here and gives Kyurem and I food in the evenings. She lives on the Village Bridge with her family." Black explained, his expression dull. The other four trainers nodded, before White noticed something. Black had three pokeballs, and one that seemed entirely made of ice. Her trainer instinct sparked as she jumped up, a pokeball in her hand. " Black? How about a battle?" she said absentmindedly. Black blinked a few times before standing up, his hand grabbing a pokeball off his belt. " Sure.. I've never really battled anyone but Opal." he informed her. Cheren stood before them, as referee. " Alright then. This will be a two on two. Items aren't allowed, but you can switch at anytime." he told them before both trainers released their pokemon. Black released an Emboar, who immeadiatly melted the frost around them, while White released Serperior, who flinched at the extreme heat.

The battle started. " Leaf, use coil and attack with dragon tail!" White called out as the snake coiled, raising certain stats, before charging at breakneck speed at the boar, tail glowing blue. " Emboar! Stop the attack and use flame charge!" Emboar responded quickly, grabbing the green snake by the tail and throwing it, before surrounding itself in flames, charging at the snake and attacking, its speed rising as Serperior skidded a few meters away. " Leaf!" White cried out. Serperior shakily got up, giving the ok to her trainer. " Alright! Use Leaf blade!" she called out, her pokemons tail glowing green as she flung herself at the fire type. " Respond!" the fire types trainer instructed as, once more, Emboar grabbed the snakes tail before the attack landed and tossed it, before sending giant shockwaves at her, decreasing her speed.

Serperior rose again with an angry glint in it's eyes before attacking. Dozens of giant vines erupted out of the ground before launching themselves at the surprised boar, who was thrown in the air and attacked mercilessly. When the attacked stopped, Emboar landed with a loud THUD before rising again. " Emboar! Fire blast!" the boar more than happily responded by blowing out a star shaped ring of flames, dealing serious damage to the grass snake. " Leaf!" White called out, her snake with swirls in its eyes as she was recalled.

White sent out another pokeball, releasing a tiny squirrel like electric type, Emolga. The tiny pokemon gave a cry for battle. " Emolga! Acrobatics!" The squirrel nodded before attacking swiftly at the gaint fire type. Emboar knew exactly what his trainer was thinking. Before the flying pokemon landed too many hits, it surrounded it in flames, taking massive damage from the attack. " Thats one powerful lava plume! Alright, use thunder!" White called out as a giant burst of electricity struck the boar, who collapsed from fatigue. Black returned the pokemon, thanking it and released his second pokemon, Haxorus. Emolga gulped at the size of its new oppenet before attacking with another thunder, which missed as the dragon used iceicle crash, knocking the tiny pokemon out. Once both pokemon were returned, White looked at the brunet with surprise. " Wow! Your tough!" she told him.

" You were too. Let's eat." he said bluntly before setting out the meal Opal prepared, roasted veggies over rice. They all eat the meal, smiling at how amazing it tasted. " Your friend Opal is a really good cook!" Bianca told Black, who nodded. " So, I guess your going to head back to that town soon, correct?" he asked the four of them. Crimson yawned. " I know I am. I need to get some training in before I challenge Iris." Crimson said, stading up, apologizing to Kyurem, before leaving to the town. Cheren frowned. " Black, how did you get a pokemon anyways?" he asked, distrusting of the boy. " Someone abandoned me with the smaller versions of the pokemon I have now. Thats all I know." He told Cheren. " Well, I want to stay in town for the night, It's freezing in here!" Bianca complained, Cheren immeadiatly agreeing, along with a hesitant White. As they all prepared to leave, White walked upto Black. " Maybe we can battle again sometime!" she said cheerfully. Black shrugged. " I'm always here. So you know where to find me." he said before sitting down. " Cant you come with us?" White said, giving him a pout. Black shrugged. " Maybe.. Come by tomorrow and we'll see." He said before leaning aganist Kyurem's sleeping form. White grinned and ran back to her friends as they left the Chasm and rented rooms at the pokemon center.

**White: well? Is Black coming? Tell me!**

**Aneres: OI! No spoilers. Time to answer my review :D**

_**Kanrei: Im glad you found it interesting! As for the Touya thing... what gave you that idea? Im interested to know o.o Well, since you followed this story, you'll be the first to know of this chapter. Enjoy! :P**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Boy Of Ice

**Aneres: and heres the main plot! Or half of it**

**Black: I step out of a cave, and this happens... -.-**

White woke up to the soft beeping of the provided alarm clock at the pokemon center. She turned it off and sat up, looking around. All her stuff was on the floor at the foot of the bed. Yawniing, she got out of the bed, showed and got dressed into her usual attire. She was packing up all her belongings when Bianca walked into the room, somewhat upset. " What's-" "Cheren already left!" she told me. I blinked. Cheren left? Well.. It made sense, since he didn't seem to like to be behind on their adventure. Which meant... " He's getting a head start on getting the Legend Badge!" I said, somewhat angry as I rushed out the door, stopping as my stomach gave a groan. " ... Breakfast first though!" I laughed, embarrassed, going to the dining hall of the center.

Sitting down, Bianca and I ate breakfast, discussing plans. " What if that boy- Black- does join you?" she asked me. I frowned and thought to myself. " Well... I'm not sure. We'll probably explore as I battle the Unova league." I informed her. She nodded and stood up. " I'd better get going. See you later White! I hope you and Black get along well!" she waved and ran out. I sighed and threw away my trash, heading out the door and towards the Giant Chasm, now more properly bundled in a scarth and jacket. I entered and looked around. Where was that guy?

" Looking for something?" a voice rang out above me. I jumped a little and looked up, seeing his brown hair. He had a hat on this time, red and white. " Yeah, I'm looking for you, Black." I told him, sighing. He jumped from his pillar and landed gracefully in front of me. " You really want me to come with you?" He asked, curious. I nodded feverishly. He chuckles and nods. " Thank you White." he gave me a small smile. I nodded and walked out of the freezing Chasm. When we walked out, I saw from the corner of my eye Black giving a small shiver. It seemed normal, since I highly doubt he's ever left the cave.

On the other side of Unova, in a small area, known naught by anyone, a shadow drifted over the trees, causing their brown trunks to turn an inky black. Its leafs wilted, but remained intact. The shadow seemed to be moving, consuming everything and turning it into a sort of nightmarish version of itself. A figure rose from the darkness and looked around. It didn't resemble a human. It looked around, its bright blue eyes looking around, searching for something. In a deep raspy voice, it spoke in slight irritation. " Not here... I will find where he is... Soon..." the figure melted into the darkness as it moved more, consuming more land, turning everything dark and gloomy. A small sewaddle approached at. The darkness moved under the tiny pokemon and engulfed it. The leaf turned wilted and sickly, as the rest of it turned black. It's eyes turned red and scuttled off, searching for something.

Back with White, they just entered Lacunosa Town. White dashed to the Pokemon Center to stock up on supplies, Black following curiously. After buying plenty of items, White dragged Black to the route next to the small town and trained. Black stayed behind her and watched her curiously, along with these unfamiliar surroundings. After a long hour of basically walking and training, they arrived at the dragon city, Opelucid. White immediately dashed (once again) to the Pokemon Center to heal her precious pokemon. Black waited for her outside and watched a certain dark haired man walked towards him. Cheren gave him a glance and looked around. " Where's White?" he asked, looking at the brunet, who just pointed inside the center.

Inside, the excited brunette was walking to the door, when her childhood friend walked in. " Hey Cheren! Don't tell me you already got the Legend Badge?!" she gasped in shock. The other just smirked and nodded. Fuming, White ran outside and dragged the unsuspecting Black towards the gym. " Come on! I have a badge to win!" she told him, wanting not to get left behind. Black simply nodded and followed her. They didn't however, notice a small bird flying overhead. It resembled a Wingull, except its white and blue patterned wings were black and purple instead, its beak grey and it's eyes bright red. It flew off, not seeing whatever it was looking for.

Opal was wandering around Anville Town, watching the trains and trading with the people there, striking some excellent deals. She was waiting for her train when a strange sound reached her ears. It sounded like a Liepards, except it was more dark, and growling. She turned in the direction and gasped. Staring at her with blood red eyes, was a discolored Liepard. Its fur was completely black, and the eyes were, as sad before, red. The Liepard gave the black haired girl a look and ran off. The girl followed, wanting to see what happened to the poor cat pokemon. She skidded to a stop and gasped. There was a darkness, consuming land and pokemon, turning them into dark copies, like the Liepard.

She shivered as a deep voice rang out, raspy. " No... Not him.. Must keep searching.." a dark figure appeared in the darkness, its back towards her. It had dark red shoes, navy jeans, a dark grey jacket and dark brown hair. Its skin was practically white. Opal spoke up, fear etched in her voice. " Who are you? Why are you doing this?" the figure turned, shoes cyan colored eyes and a grim expression. " What am I? Why am I doing this? Girl, You must know.. I am the being of nightmares. My own worst nightmare has come true. Help me in my search!" he raised a hand as the darkness surrounded her. Her clothes turned black and her eyes went red. She stood there as the boy melted into the darkness. The only thing in Opals head was to find someone. She turned and walked back to the train station as the darkness consumed more land. Stepping on the train, she looked at each passenger and shook her head. The person wasn't here. She gave a look of challenge. She WILL find this person.

Near the beach past Giant Chasm, Crimson was on the sand, admiring the pleasant weather. He didn't sense anything strange until a pure white Marill approached him, inspecting him. Its eyes were a soft pink color. Crimson frowned at the discolored mouse. It looked as if it were trying to find its trainer. Something flashed in the back of Crimsons vision. He turned his head and saw pure whiteness consuming the water and turning it white. At that moment, the white consumed a Gyrados, turning its scales white, and eyes pink. just like the Marill. He frowned and stood up, as the white started changing more pokemon, even in the air, and started changing the beach white. He turned and ran, trying to warn the pokemon near by. None of them listened to his warnings. " What is going on?!" Crimson mumbled to himself. He stopped as her heard a voice, soft and sweet ring through the air. " Do you know where she is?" he turned and saw a girl with long, almost white, pink hair. She had milky white skin and soft pink eyes, like the pokemon consumed by the white. She had a white shirt with pink linings and a bright grey skirt. She had a gold and pink bag over her shoulder as well. " Pardon?" Crimson asked the girl. She sighed and shook her head. " You don't." She melted into the white as it lunged for him. With quick thinking, he released his Charizard, with was black instead of red and hopped on its back, quickly flying away from the whiteness.

With Black and White, neither knew of either forces consuming Unova. Instead, they were battling Iris, the gym leader, who was losing by quite a bit. Using leaf blade, Serperior knocked the Druddigon into a wall, defeating the leaders final pokemon, earning White the Legend Badge. She jumped with happiness as she clipped the badge in its spot. " Now we can go to the pokemon league!" she grinned at her companion, who gave a small smile. As they left, both heard a Wingull. They looked up and saw the same one from before, that was darkly colored. " Is that a shiny?" White asked in pure innocence. Black narrowed his eyes. " I doubt it." he told her. White shook it off, and ran to the pokemon center. Black stayed stationary, glaring at the bird, who screeched and flew off. Black walked towards the pokemon center with his companion and tried to push the strange Wingull out of his head.

**Aneres: um... Ill just answer my review**

_**Kanrei: It is isn't it? :P Glad you liked it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Boy Of Ice

**Aneres: thank you** **Farla fo the language lesson! The paragraphing thing ill try my best to do, the past and present tense I switch and never notice, and the descriptions are for a reminder, and for you to know what the ocs look like. Sorry if anyone finds that annoying ^^; I expect 2 reviews before chapter 5 is posted. Either that or I'll wait a few weeks.**

Opal was wandering around Anville Town, watching the trains and trading with the people there, striking some excellent deals. She was waiting for her train when a strange sound reached her ears. It sounded like a Liepards, except it was more dark, and growling. She turned in the direction and gasped. Staring at her with blood red eyes, was a discolored Liepard. Its fur was completely black, and the eyes were, as sad before, red. The Liepard gave the black haired girl a look and ran off. The girl followed, wanting to see what happened to the poor cat pokemon. She skidded to a stop and gasped. There was a darkness, consuming land and pokemon, turning them into dark copies, like the Liepard.

She shivered as a deep voice rang out, raspy. " No... Not him.. Must keep searching.." a dark figure appeared in the darkness, its back towards her. It had dark red shoes, navy jeans, a dark grey jacket and dark brown hair. Its skin was practically white. Opal spoke up, fear etched in her voice. " Who are you? Why are you doing this?" the figure turned, shoes cyan colored eyes and a grim expression. " What am I? Why am I doing this? Girl, You must know.. I am the being of nightmares. My own worst nightmare has come true. Help me in my search!" he raised a hand as the darkness surrounded her. Her clothes turned black and her eyes went red. She stood there as the boy melted into the darkness. The only thing in Opals head was to find someone. She turned and walked back to the train station as the darkness consumed more land. Stepping on the train, she looked at each passenger and shook her head. The person wasn't here. She gave a look of challenge. She WILL find this person.

Near the beach past Giant Chasm, Crimson was on the sand, admiring the pleasant weather. He didn't sense anything strange until a pure white Marill approached him, inspecting him. Its eyes were a soft pink color. Crimson frowned at the discolored mouse. It looked as if it were trying to find its trainer. Something flashed in the back of Crimsons vision. He turned his head and saw pure whiteness consuming the water and turning it white. At that moment, the white consumed a Gyrados, turning its scales white, and eyes pink. just like the Marill. He frowned and stood up, as the white started changing more pokemon, even in the air, and started changing the beach white. He turned and ran, trying to warn the pokemon near by. None of them listened to his warnings. " What is going on?!" Crimson mumbled to himself. He stopped as her heard a voice, soft and sweet ring through the air. " Do you know where she is?" he turned and saw a girl with long, almost white, pink hair. She had milky white skin and soft pink eyes, like the pokemon consumed by the white. She had a white shirt with pink linings and a bright grey skirt. She had a gold and pink bag over her shoulder as well. " Pardon?" Crimson asked the girl. She sighed and shook her head. " You don't." She melted into the white as it lunged for him. With quick thinking, he released his Charizard, with was black instead of red and hopped on its back, quickly flying away from the whiteness.

With Black and White, neither knew of either forces consuming Unova. Instead, they were battling Iris, the gym leader, who was losing by quite a bit. Using leaf blade, Serperior knocked the Druddigon into a wall, defeating the leaders final pokemon, earning White the Legend Badge. She jumped with happiness as she clipped the badge in its spot. " Now we can go to the pokemon league!" she grinned at her companion, who gave a small smile. As they left, both heard a Wingull. They looked up and saw the same one from before, that was darkly colored. " Is that a shiny?" White asked in pure innocence. Black narrowed his eyes. " I doubt it." he told her. White shook it off, and ran to the pokemon center. Black stayed stationary, glaring at the bird, who screeched and flew off. Black walked towards the pokemon center with his companion and tried to push the strange Wingull out of his head.

All the way in the Sinnoh region, two kids, about 16 were watching a news cast about the growing problem in Unova. One was a girl with long, bright pink hair, mint green eyes and pale skin. She wore a black shirt with pink linings, a black shirt with a belt and black shoes, with a bag over her shoulder. The other was a boy with short, brown hair, with ocean blue eyes and a tanish skin. He had a plain silver jacket, bright blue jeans and plain shoes. The girl spoke softly at the disasters in Unova. " This is so bad.. I can't believe It." she shivered. The boy spoke up, to comfort his sister. " It's going to be ok. We'll go sort things out soon. You should be going to Spear Pillar, to get that trainer. Daniel was it?"

The girl nodded. " Right.. You should be going to Hearthome City to get that one girl.. Hana, wasn't it?" the boy nodded as both stood. " We can't let this continue. We have to prepare." The boy said, leaving in a hurry. The girl sighed and brushed her hair with her fingers. " I'd better get going. Hopefully Jewelia found Giratina.." She ran off after that.

In Unova, Black and White were camping, right in front of the Victory Road, if you can call it that. White was shivering, holding a blanket tightly. " It's f-f-f-freezing!" she stuttered. Black looked at her in mild surprise. " Freezing? It's quite warm." he told her. Of course, coming from the boy who was raised in a frozen cave, this was no reassurance. She sneezed and drew the blanket tighter around herself. " Maybe for you.." she mumbled. Her Xtransiver rang loudly. She picked it up at once. " Hello?" " White! It's horrible!" Her friend Bianca cried out. " Calm down.. What happened?" " Cheren was about to challenge the league when the whole place turned white! Then the champion Alder's cothes turned white and his eyes went gold! Then he kept asking me about where someone was! And.. and.. and.." Bianca cried harder. " The white got Cheren!" White gasped. " What?!" " It's on the news and everything. On the other side of Unova, theres something similar, only its black. It takes over pokemon too!" Black tilted his head. " Didn't we see a strange colored Wingull awhile ago?" he said aloud. White nodded.

" Um.. Think! What color was it... Err.. Oh! It had black fur! So it must've come from the other side of Unova!" Bianca screamed and the connection was lost. " Bianca? Bianca?!" White was horrified. Black frowned. " Wait... It started at the Pokemon League.. That means we might be in the area it is in.. Shouldn't we-" White pointed at pure whiteness as it approached them. " Run!" They quickly gathered their belongings and rans as fast as they could.

Hiding in a near by area, the pink haird girl and another boy stepped out. " We have to confront this now.." she muttered as her companion nodded. He was a year older than the girl, with short navy hair and grey eyes with near white skin. He wore a bright red hat with the pokeball logo on the side. He wore a black shirt with white sleeves, blue jeans and red sneakers. He had a red scarf around his neck and a yellow backpack. " Let's go. Err... Just a thought, you looked kinda better in your winter clothes.." the girl gave a small blush as the boy gave a frown, his eyes giving a message. " I know! Now isn't the time to say it!" the girl groaned as she sprinted towards the whiteness, her companion following her closely.

On the other side of Unova, the possessed Opal was battling the brunet and his partner. The battle was the boys Gyrados, his partners Luxray, versus Opals Houndoom and Ampharos. The water snake roared and released a strong aqua tail and the fire hound, slamming it into a tree. The Luxray groaned as Ampharos body slammed it into the ground. Houndoom attacked the unsuspecting Luxray with crunch, as Ampharos attacked with thunder punch. Luxray shrugged off thunder punch but recoiled at the powerful crunch attack. " Take down that Houndoom Gyrados!" the brunet yelled. The water snake roared and used hydro pump, effectively knocking out the fire hound. " Luxray! Earthquake!" the girl yelled, as the electric lion slammed its paws in the ground. making Ampharos follow its companion. Opal growled and returned her pokemon, before fleeing. She has to find him! Not waster her time!

The boy glanced at his partner. She was the same age has him, with long blue hair, covered in a white beanie with the pink pokemon logo. She had black dress with a pink skirt, pink boots with black socks, and a yellow backpack, along with a pink scarf and yellow clips in her hair. " How did she not realize you were the person she was looking for?" she asked, frowning. " I believe, at this point, no one consumed will know I'm their target. Only the source." he spoke sadly. " Your father?" the girl asked. " Darkrai." he said, nodding.

**Aneres: If anyone's confused, tell me!** **I'll Terry and Sami in here to explain. Oh, here's todays guests.**

**Hana: Hi! My name's Hana, and I'm from Sinnoh. I'm like Aneres, except I'm an assistant.**

**Daniel: -mute-**

**Aneres: why did I invite Daniel again?**

**Hana: you didn't. I dragged him here.**

**Daniel: -sighs and makes hand motions-**

**Hana: He says you forgot the Disclaimer for this chapter and Chapter 3**

**Aneres: o.o;;**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POKEMON!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Boy Of Ice

**Aneres: I got the most amazing review, so I'm going back on my demands :D**

**BlueRedRosa23: ;w; thank you. THIS IS FOR YOU! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POKEMON**

On one side, the whiteness has stopped. On the other, the same has happened. Glaring down the embodiment of nightmares, Darkrai, was the brunet while his partner seemed uneasy. Looking at the embodiment of the moon, Cresselia, is the pinkette, whos friend seemed confused. They speak in sinc. " Darkrai, why are you doing this?" " Cresselia, since when did you lose your mind?" " Doing this is wrong! It's aganist everything you've taught me!" " You raised me to hold my temper. But I can't if your stealing peoples minds!" " I'm here now, so stop! Release all of those under your control." " If you don't, then I'll make you by force." "Bianca.. Opal.." "Cheren.. Alder.." Both unclip a poke ball from their belts. " We will fight to get them back!"

Crimson saw them as he was running. " Black! White!" he sprinted towards them. They stood there in awe, watching the whiteness stop, as the pinkette yelled. " What are you doing?! Run!" Crimson yelled, knowing their fates. " That girl.. I think the white force knows her. It rescending." Black sopke softly. The red eyed trainer followed his gaze and watched. Slowly, all the white pokemon turned normal and scappered away, as the lunar pokemon Cresseliz appeared and went towards the girl. After a few moments, Cresselia was surrounded in a red beam and was returned. " That's her pokemon?" White asked in pure disbeilf. The girl walked over to them, as her companion stayed where he was. " My name's Sami. I'm a leader from Sinnoh. The guy over there is Daniel. Come to my region anytime! I assure you'll get a great battle!" With that, both trainers walked towards Opelucid City.

With the boy, the same happened. All black pokemon were freed and Darkrai was retrieved. " Terry... That one boy.. Black.. Isn't he..?" the girl asked softly. " Your right Hana. We need to explain the truth to him." Terry told the girl, as they both retreated into the forest. " How could Kyurem be so cruel? Killing a human and remaking it?" Hana asked in horror. " Who knows? Maybe the same reason someone created Mewtwo. Maybe Kyurem wanted to raise a child who wasn't afraid. Lets hope Black and White don't meet the real deal." he said softly.

Standing before the towering Pokemon League, White felt intimidated. She gathered her courage and walked inside, Black right behind her. " So this is the Pokemon League.. It's big." Black muttered to himself. " Y-yeah.. It is.." she says slowly. Looking around, she studies which elite four person to battle. Her team was ok for all of them. She frowned as a giant 'BOOM' echoed through the room. " What was that?" Black asked, tilting his head. White shrugged and walkew into the the fighting chamber, where she heard the noise. In the ring was Marshel, with his Conkledor. Oppisite of him was a boy, with a Swanna. Both pokemon were breathing heavily, looking ready to collapse. White noticed Black freeze, but didn't focus on it as she looked at the boy. A very familier, very cute boy, with eyes that made her melt. At his side, with an Emolga on her head was a girl, which made White freeze as she looked at the girl, with eyes like hers, a deep blue.

In Nuvema town, Terry and Sami were knocking on the door of a house near White, Bianca, and Cherens. A young woman opened the door and looked at them. " Um..Is your son and daughter home?" Terry asked with slight panic. The woman shook her head. " No. Both of them are at the pokemon league." she told them as both went pale. The woamn forwned/ " How do you know my kids?" After a moment of silence, she asked again. " How do you know my daughter Hilda and my son Hilbert?!"

**Aneres: perfect place to stop. White and Black are.. I wont say yet. But Hilda and Hilbert are from the games. Hilda's the mute one, and Hilbert isn't too much of a talker. Any guesses on how this will all end? :P**

**Melac: you and your cliffhaners.**

**Aneres: don't you have two stories chaper one's to finish and upload?**

**Melac: I can understand one. By why are you making me write one about Daniels death?**

**Aneres: because it's relevat to the story and the people need to know what happened before Sami, Terry, Hana and Daniel went to Unova! Now Sho! We already gave out spoilers!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Boy Of Ice

**Aneres: well, someones confused. Black! Explain!**

**Black: explain what?**

**Aneres: nevermind!**

**BRR23: Kyurem IS polite and cuddley. He's misunderstood. It will all be explained soon. I think.**

White was the first one to speak. " Who are you?!" she said to her lookalike. " I think nows a good time for a break. Don't you agree, Hilbert?" The fighter elite asked. Hilbert frowned. " I need to get to the champions room! N can't be allowed to achieve his deals!" He insisted. " Hush. We're only going to have a break for lunch and explanations." Marshal gave him a look, to which he conceded.

Inside the ladys house, explanations were being made. " A long time ago, when my kids were just children, they caught a virus. I had heard hat Kyurem could cure it, so I took them there. They came back, but with another child, a small girl who looked like my Hilda. I gave her to my neighbor, Ms. Touko, who called her White and raised it. Soon, someone told me that there was a small boy living in the chasm with Kyurem, so I looked into it. The boy looked like Hilbert, but was named Black. Kyurem told me what happened. ' When I was curing the young ones, two children appeared. One was made of flesh and bone, while the other was amde of ice. I sent tohe girl to you, and I kept the boy.' Was what he told me." she explained.

"So.. White is a clone? And Black is made of ice?" Sami asked, unsure. The lady nodded. " The reason Black was kept in the chasm was because if he spends too much time outside, he will melt." This caused a look of horror for Sami, and a scared look for Terry. " But.. Black's been outside for a day or two.." Terry said slowly. " Then he'll only last another few hours, I think." Both siblings thanked er and ran outside, releasing their flying types and going to the League at top speed.

" So let me get this straight.. Theres this guy, N, whos king of Team Plasma and theyre trying to liberate all pokemon from trainers, and your trying to stop them, Hilbert?" White asked. Said hero nodded and glanced at his lookalike, who was laying down, looking ill. " Is he alright?" he asked slowly. Hilda gave them an odd look and shrugged, as White looked at him. " What's wrong Black?" she asked, with worry in her voice. " I.. think all this... heat's getting to me.." he groaned. They looked up as they heard voices. ' Blow cold air on him! He's dying!" Sami yelled as she landed. Hilda released a Cryogonal and made a blowing motion, to which it used a weak Frosty Breath.

" What's wrong with him?" Marshal asked as Black went deahly pale. " We'll explain later! He needs to be in a cold envirment!" Terry said urgently. " The closet cave that's cold is the chasm, and thats miles away!" Hilbert told them. Sami put her fingers on Black wrist and frowned. " He's breathing.. but where's his pulse?" she said to herself. Black looked at White, gave a small smile, before he closed his eyes.

" Black? Black?!" White said, shaking him. She pulled back her hand and gasped. " Why is there water on my hand?!" she yelled, her voice confused. Sami sighed. " The boy of ice has fallen.." she said softly.

**Aneres: i think i did well c:**

**White: what do you mean the boy of ice has fallen?! Tell me!**

**Aneres: not until BRR23 reviews :3**


	7. Chapter 7

The Boy Of Ice

**Aneres: Im sooo sorry! Anyways, Black! You are good at explaining things!**

**Black*kinda dead***

**Aneres: oh.. I forgot.. I'll get typing! o.o;;;**

Explanations were difficult.. Especially with White freaking out. " Let's start from the top.. Who's the boy of ice?" Hilbert asked aoftly. " Black. He's like the frozen illness you used to have." Terry told him, gaining a frown. " White isn;t a girl of ice, but she is Hildas illness in flesh and bone." Sami added softly, gaing a frown from said girl. " So I'm basically a clone?" she asked, gaining two nods from both of them. " Ok, but how can we refreeze Black?" she asked insistantly. " I think we just need to return him to the chasm and wait." Terry guessed.

That's what they did. White returned to her home, Hilbert beat N, Hilda stayed home with her mother to help around the house, and the siblings went to their homes. 2 years later, Black is forgotten by all, even White, but only somewhat. She remenbers him, but cant remenber his face or name. But she remenbers the boy of ice. One day, a letter came to her home, calling her attention. " Dear Lady White. Hello. My name is Luna, and I am here to invite you to a spectacule of amazment, I suppose. In a new place by the name of Virbank, something called Star Studios has opened up. It's a movie company, in need of a female and male actors. We have the male, but we still require a female. We would be very grateful if you came. In Castelia City there is a boat departing for Virbank in two days. We hope you can join us, and if you could read over your acting partners information. Sincerely, Luna Moon." she read.

Two days later, she stood at the the pier with a duffle bag and an over the shoulder bag. She was waiting for the boat to take her to the place called Virbank. As she waited she read over the information that came with the letter. " Name: Black Touya. Age:18. Genger: male. Occupation: snowboarding, battling. Home: unknown. Notes: his skin is completly white as snow and wears a strange pendant that reminds most of old irricus gym badge." she frowned. The description sounded familier.. How? She's never met this 'Black' now could she? She pushed it out of her mind and walked onto the newly arrived boat.

In the studios, two people were talking. One was a girl with golden blonda hair that went to her mid back, with eyes as grey as the moon. She wore a dress with the cresent moon symbol on it. The other was a boy with hair as black as the night sky and cyan blue eyes. He wore a black trench coat with navy jeans and a baggy red shirt. " Did she agree?" the boy asked, sounding like a growl. " Of course. Let the re-meatchmaking begin" the girl gave a small laugh.

**Aneres: We'll leave it there. Sorry for the long time between updates! school and i got sick.**

**Black: so im alive?**

**Aneres: yes. ANYWAYS! You guys know the disclaimer. I DONT OWN POKEMON! See you in a few says! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

The Boy Of Ice

**Aneres: Finally! BRR23 reviewed!**

**Melac: isn't that wonerful?**

**BRR23: glad your back! TT-TT anyways, the pendant Black wears allows him to NOT melt. That, and the remeeting I did because.. seriously, im running out of ideas.. ^^;**

**Aneres: TO THE STORY!**

Once she stepped foot in Virbank, she immeadatly saw a man with a yellow afro run towards her. " White? Come with me!" he said quickly before dashing off. White frowned and followed to the best of her ability**. **After running for a few minutes, they arrived at the studios. There were two people waiting for them at the entrance. A girl with long blonde hair, grey eyes and a dress with a cresent moon on it. The other was a boy, that took her breath away. He had brown hair, skin as pale as snow, and brown eyes that I swore I had seen before. He wore a black t-shirt with a blue jacket, jeans and red and black shoes. He had the old irricus gym badge around his neck. It wurprised White because the gym had been closed down, just like Nacrene's gym.

The boy looked at her and she saw an emotion appear and disappear quickly. Hope. White approached the two. " Um.. Hi! My names White." she told them nervously. The girl nodded. " Hello White. My name is Luna Moon. This is your co worker, Black Touya. I really hope we can all get along!" Luna smiled and winked, as if she knew something I didnt. I held out my hand politly to Black, who stared for a second before shaking it quickly and pulling back his hand. " It's nice to meet both of you!" she smiled, hoping to be able to melt Black icy walls. The thought caused her to freeze. What was that about? His 'icy walls?' It sounded like she already knew Black, but she's never seen him before in her life!

The boy gave a small smile. " Ah... I-it's nice to meet you too, White." When he said the name, he looked at the ground, looking hurt and betrayed. Why? why did he look like that? Luna grabbed White's arm and walked towards the main studio. " You and Black will be sharing a room here, to get to know each." she smiled and led her to a large room that was lavishly furnished. White saw that one of the two beds had a bag on it already with a strange sort of crystal pokeball lying neatly on the pillow. White figured it was Blacks stuff and put her bags on the other bed and started unpacking. " What are we going to do for dinner?" White asked the girl, who giggled. " You, Black, my brother Dusk and I will be dining in the city, to break the tensions between us. I'll have someone call you to the lobby when it's time. How was the ride here?" Luna replied. White shrugged. " Nothing special." she said as she finished folding her clothes on putting them in the chest of drawers next to her bed. " You can wander around if you like. I have to go meet up with my brother." With that Luna left, with a sort of grace that left White surprised.

With Black

He was walking through the path next to Virback City, Route 21, he believed. He knew that he shouldn't be wandering around, but he had to get away. He had to. Seeing White's face pained him, since she didn't even remenber him fully. then again, no one did. Except two. Cresselia and Darkrai. It was their idea to get White to remenber him again that led him to Virbank anyways. Cresselia, or rather, Luna was so upset because she thought White and himself would've made the perfect couple, until he started melting. It was like a dream. Of course, for most people there would be pain, but it was like falling asleep for him. At least he made it to the Chasm in time. He was grateful that Kyurem made the irricus badge around his neck give of a freezing air, to keep him cold.

He was glad Luna and Dusk wanted to help them. He knew without some help from the legends, he would never get White to remenber him. He stopped near the stream besides the route gate and sat down. It was so peaceful here. The chilling wind of winter and the silence reminded him of the Chasm. He was at peace, even if just for a little while. But soon would be the dinner in Virbank, most likely to be surrounded in chatter and noises. He let his thoughts run cold and freeze where they were as he watched the water flow. In the chasm, there was a small stream, similar to this one. He always went there to be alone for awhile, to relax. He smiled. He had found his 'happy place.'

**Aneres: I hope this can excuse the lack of updates for SO LONG! seriously, the lack of reviews kinda hurt. But its all good now that BRR23's back! **

**Black: at least in this chapter you can get a sense of how i felt and of my 'home'**

**Aneres: yep! See u guys later!**


End file.
